Jungle Appetite
by h.garrett.830
Summary: Based on a comic commission on DeviantArt that is based on the OVA "Jungle de Ikou". When Ongo summons up something that literally stops traffic, it's up to Natsumi Rokundo (aka Mii) to undo it. However, this is one problem that can be solved by EATING it (literally). Natsumi/Mii and Ongo belong to their creators. Rated K for some humor and content. Reviews are appreciated.


Natsumi groaned. "How do I let myself get into these things?" she wonders "Most girls my age deal with puberty and boys. I, on the other hand, have to deal with a runt from the jungle!" If you looked at her now, you wouldn't guess that under tall, tan figure with slim hips, greenish-yellow hair, jungle garb, and skull necklace, was a 10 year old schoolgirl named Natsumi Rokudo and not Mii, the flower and fertility spirit. Natsumi's was life changed forever on the day her dad brought home an ugly-looking souvenir from an archeological dig site located in a jungle land far away from Tokyo. It was a statue that contained a god of destruction who, thousands of years ago, attempted to wipe out all life. He was stopped by the spirit Mii, but it meant sacrificing herself to imprison him. It would shock you to know that this monster was Ongo, who was consumed by evil all those years ago.

When Natsumi received the statue she unknowingly breaks the seal on Ongo's prison. As a result, she had a dream where she was visited by Ahem (the spirit of Earth and Mii's ex-husband) where he taught her a weird, kinky, and somewhat disturbing, dance that allowed the young girl to transform into Mii with the powers connected to life giving energy of the Earth itself (which is represented by her large breasts when she transforms). Since then, things have been weird and crazy with incidents like Ongo's lover Rongo coming to reclaim her lover, and when Ongo turned evil again and nearly wiped out Tokyo (only to be defeated and restored by Natsumi). He may be good again, but that's not to say he doesn't cause trouble sometimes. Like what was happening right now for instance.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" Natsumi asked Ongo in irritation. At that moment, they were standing on top of a moving truck that, like the other vehicles on the road, was beeping and honking as they were stuck in a traffic jam. While this is not unusually in a country like Japan, it was unusually when the block was caused by something you wouldn't see everyday. In this case, it was a giant bowl of vanilla ice cream (with a mint stick and covered chocolate sauce) that was about 1/5th of the height of the Empire State Building.

"But Natsumi," the little wild guy replied "you said you could eat a whole mountain of ice cream!"

"It's a figure of speech!" she yelled. She hated it when Ongo takes expressions like that too literally "And I sure as heck didn't tell you to block traffic by summoning a giant ice cream sundae! Get rid of it before it causes even more trouble!"

"You know I can't cast magic unless I have something round and made of wood, like a tree stump!" he argued "You'll have to think of some way to get rid of it!"

"Like what? Eat it?" she asked sarcastically

"Well sure! Flower goddess Mii wouldn't be afraid of some chow,"

"Seriously?" she asked "Well yeah. You know how it is in the jungle. Go BIG or go HOME! That goes for appetites too!"

Natsumi hated it when Ongo was right about these things, but this also peaked her curiosity. "I see! And when it comes to Mii she's as big as it gets huh? Okay then-" she proclaimed as she then pulled out a spoon (which made made her chest move with a "ba-boing!"), jumped to the rim of the bowl and leaned down to the ice cream (which was easier than it looked for someone of her rack size). "As long as I have Mii's power…" she said as she scooped some of the ice cream in the spoon "I gotta eat like a goddess too, right?". She ate the first spoonful with a "Jungle, jungle!"

She kept on eating and eating the ice cream as it went right to her stomach. "How ya holding up?" Ongo asked as he climbed up to Mii.

"Like a champ," she replied as she touched one of her melons "although I could use a napkin, ha ha! It's getting a little melty."

"Got a plan for that?"

"Reminds me of one time where my parents left me home alone and I ate an entire quart of vanilla" she told him as she continued stuffing her face with ice cream (with quite a bit of it dripping into her cleavage) "I felt like I was gonna explode". Right now, if she were in her normal form, she would be close to it. By the time Ongo reached her belly was now pretty chubby, so much so that it wobbled and jiggled as her boobs were growing because of the current amount of food she was eating. "But the flower spirit Mii must be a REAL HOG! I'm not even CLOSE to full!"

"Here Natsumi," Ongo said offering her the straw "this should help!" After accepting the straw, she sat on the rim of the bowl and began to suck up more of the ice cream "Just suck as hard as you can!"

"Mmf, 'm mot gedding anyf-" Natsumi started as it seemed like nothing was coming up when, suddenly, she gulped down a load of ice cream that made her big belly even bigger with a "Bloomp". This sudden change in weight made her lose balance and fall right into the ice cream.

"Wow, great idea Natsumi!" Wish I thought of that!". He jumped in with her, and from there they were engaged in an ice cream snowball fight. "Boy Ongo, you're a REALLY bad shot!" she teased ducking out of the way of his fire as it soared over her. "Seriously? You need a *HIC* BIGGER target?" she hiccuped as she was standing up. After eating more of the stuff, Natsumi's belly was now as wide as big as a beach ball and almost as heavy as a bowling ball. "Talk about *HUP* pathetic!". "Woah, *HIC* HEAVY" she uttered looking at her large midriff.  
This feeling didn't last long as Ongo hurled a snowball that hit her right in the cleavage. She screamed with a hiccup. "The sugar might be going to your head head, hiccup girl!" he proclaimed playfully "BUT KEEP EATING! YOUR BELLY MAKES SUCH A GREAT BULL'S EYE! I COULD HIT IT FROM DOWN TOWN!"

"Not if you can't find me!". She started to eat the ice cream below her to dig "I'll TUNNEL my way to victory! Mmf, so tasty!"

A few minutes later, Ongo was walking up the peak of one of the vanilla mountains with a scoop in hand. "Oh Natsumi, come out come out wherever you are! I've got an ice cream snowball with your name on-IIIIIIIT!?" he said as Natsumi suddenly tunneled out from under him, knocking him down the hill with tumble.

"You pelted the WRONG CLEAVAGE pipsqueak!" she gulped "You oughta know…". She raised her chest up in the air as her top stretched to compensate for the size "pick a fight with 'THUNDERJUGS' and you're gonna get RUMBLED!". The mountain shook as boobs slammed onto the surface and sent a rumble through the ice cream landscape. She tried to pull herself up, but found that because of her giant girth, she was stuck. Seeing this gave Ongo an idea.

"Well, well, well…" he sneered as he climbed back up "Looks like the mighty Ongo, spirit of wood and destruction, has managed to finally beat Mii, the spirit of flowers and fertility, who trapped me so so long ago…"

Natsumi wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't show any fear as she responded "Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it?!"

Ongo gripped the snowball in his hand as he added some chocolate sauce to it "For starters...EAT THIS!". He shoved the vanilla and chocolate ball right in Natsumi's face.

"What was that for?!" she asked as some of the ice cream dripped down her face

"For this…" he grinned as licked her cheek

This was making Natsumi uncomfortable. "Ongo?!" she yelled as she blushed "What are you doing?!"

"Tasting my prey…" he said slyly

"What?!"

"Since I have you captive, now's the chance to get my revenge for being locked up in that statute for so long…" he said as he got a knife and fork and licked his lips

Natsumi deduced what he meant as yelled "You want to eat me!" looking as mad as can be

"Why not?" he shrugged as he felt her breasts (which made her blush again) "With breast meat like this and a bloated belly like yours...you're a buffet!"

"When I get out of here you are going to get it!"

"Like I said…" he whispered in her ear "Go BIG or go home…".

That was it. With fury she burst right out of her prison and grabbed Ongo by his clothes "You're dead meat you little brat!"

"Natsumi!" he cried "Stop! I was only joking!"

"Yeah right!". She raised her fist

"No I mean it! Spirits can't eat other spirits! Why do you think I was imprisoned instead of being devoured?!"

He did have a point, she thought. She held him to her face "Then why did you scare me like that?"

"I was just trying to have fun with you" he answered. "Besides, with you neutralized like that, I couldn't resist trying to fool you."

"Har Har!" she said putting him down "Joke's over now…can we get back to taking care of the rest of this ice cream?"

"Ok! Ok! One thing though…"

"What's that?" she asked leaning down

He whispered "I wasn't kidding when I said you were delicious…"

"Shut up!" she said as her face was turning red again "Just help me eat the rest of this vanilla!"

"Aye, aye captain Natsumi!" he joked.

With that she resumed consuming the rest of the semi frozen cream. Within a half-hour, she swallowed the last spoonful.

"Ahhhhhh!" she moaned savoring it as she laid at the bottom of the bowl "That was good!"

"I'll say" Ongo said as he jumped on top of her stomach (which was as big and as round as a small meteor). He bent down as began massaging it.

"Ongo!" she called as her belly shook from the impact

"Hey, just thought I could help! That was quite a lot!"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't get any hungry ideas up there!"

"You mean like this?" he asked as he gave her belly a small lick

"YES!"

"Alright! I get it! Seriously though, I couldn't eat you if I wanted to"

"Why's that?"

"Two reasons: you'd be too big for me, and if I did, and let you out, you'd never let me hear the end of it"

"You've got that right!" Natsumi smiled as she rubbed her gargantuan girth "Say Ongo, what other giant food can you summon?"

"Still hungry after all of that?"

"Like you said" she answered with a lick to her lips "In the jungle, you go BIG or you GO HOME!"

THE END 


End file.
